Peach Creek Samurai Rangers
by SNESWolf21
Summary: Eddy discovers a chest containing relics of his and his friends family history, now the Eds, May Kanker, and a new friend (my OC) must master their new symbol powers as the Power Rangers Samurai to save Peach Creek and the world from the evil Nighlock. (parings undecided)


Power Ranger Samurai belong to Saban

Ed, Edd N Eddy belong to Danny Antonucci

Chapter 1: The Beginning

In the peaceful town of Peach Creek there were three boys known as the Eds, the first one was Ed who was the tallest of the three and known for his brute strengh, lack of brains, low personal hygene, his love of monster movies, all kinds of comics, ramdom sayings and comments, and laughing, but always cared about his friends and was always willing to sacrificing himself to protect his friends. He was wearing a Green Jacket, a Red and White stripe T-shirt, blue pants and black shoes.

The Second Ed was Edd or known as Double D to every one, he was the brains and second tallest of the three Eds. Double D is known for his love of science, obsession with staying clean all the time, and his lack of muscle power. Double D was always one to solve problems while avoiding violences and what he lacked in brawns he made up for it in brains. He is also the only Ed who is an only child, and his parents leave sticky notes to communicate with him, why they do it is unkonwn even to his friends. Doulble D was wearing a red shirt, purple shorts, black ski hat, red socks and cyan shoes.

The Third and shortest of the Eds was Eddy, the greedy, selfish, easily frustrated and mean self-proclaim leader of the Eds. Eddy is knwon for planning different kinds of scams to obtain money and use the money to buy Jawbreaker,but most of his scams seem to always fail for different reasons. He loves money, magazines, his own bed room, scams, Chunky Puffs and Jawbreakers.

The Eds were sitting on a curb, Ed was staring at the sky, Double D was admaring the day and Eddy was board because the neighbor hood kids were all at summer camp for the week and Eddy had no one to scam.

Eddy: This stinks, I board.

Double D: Come now Eddy, we should enjoy this wonderful day, with out a trouble in the world.

Ed: (laughs) I love Tires.

Eddy: That doesn't really help or bring the kids back Lumpy.

Double D: (gets up) Well gentlemen, I have to head home Mother and Father have some chores for me to do. See you later.

The Eds decited to call it a day and went home. Eddy decited to head into the attac and search for his brother's old Playstation system and the games that went with it, hoping to overcome the boardem. As he moved some old boxes, he came apon an old chest. Wondering what was inside he opened the chest. He saw what looked like swords that looked japanese but nevered seen one like these, three strange disk, one was red with a lion in differnt positions, another two disk like the red disk only one was blue with a dragon leaping out of water in different position and the other Disk was green with a bear in different positions like the other two disk. The other items was three shaped items. One was shaped like a pentagon with a red symbol on it, the other was shaped like a hexagon with a blue symbol on it and the last one was shaped like a square with a green symbol on it.

Eddy: (Picks up the pentagon shaped up and looks at it) What is this? How long has this chest been here? Does mom and dad know about this?

Eddy desided he need to show this to his friends, he called Double D and told him about what he found. After a couple of minutes, Double and Ed came to Eddy's room though his back room door.

Double D: Well Eddy, this is truly surprising. To think that these were in your own attac this whole time with out you knowing about it.

Ed: Cool! They look like the swords of the zombie samurai of Planet slimegrave in the zombie galaxy of no return.

Double: (speachless) Well Ed is partly correct there Eddy...

Eddy: He is sockhead! How?

Double D: You see Eddy, the swords are styled as Japanese katanas used primarily by japanese swordmens know as samurai in Japan of ancient times. (looks at the swords)  
How ever these swords are more different from what I seen and studied on samurai, I never seen swords like these before.

Eddy: Weird, anyway Double D, (points to the shaped items) do you know anything about these.

Double D: (looks at toy sized items) Well Eddy, I never seen something like this before, (picks up hexagon shaped item and looks at it) it truly new to me.

Eddy picks up the pentagon shaped item looks at it, then it suddenly folds open to resemble a lion and looks at Eddy who was surprised to see activate.

Eddy: Woah! It's alive guys!

Double D: Oh come now Eddy, how can little things just come to life all of a sudden. Its not even possible that these are alive (look back at the hexagon item to see it fold open up to the form of a japanese water dragon)

The Lion looked at Eddy, which confused Eddy. The Lion was confused to why Eddy didn't know about him. The Lion jump off of Eddy's hand and landed on Ed's sholder, while Ed was looking at the square item which folded open into a bear. The Lion started to Glow and Ed started to look strange like he was under a trance as he began to glow red just like the lion on his sholder. Eddy and Double D looked at Ed and wondered what was wrong with him and tried to get his atention.

Double D: Ed? Are you ok Ed? (looks at Ed's blank face) Oh dear, Eddy I think something is wrong with our dunder-head friend we know and love.

?: Not to worry Double D, Ed is fine.

Double D: Are you sure about that Eddy?

Eddy: (looks at Double D with a confused look) That wasn't me sockhead.

Double D: But then who said that?

Eddy and Double D heard the voice and heard coming from Ed still looked like Ed was still in a trance. Ed's Eyes were glowing red with the lion still on his sholder who had Ed to speak his mind for him to comuncate with Eddy.

?: Hello Eddy, its finally good to see you again, I'm the lion folding zord.

Both Eddy and Double were in shock about what was going on in front of them. Double D managed to calm down to speak to the lion.

Double D: Exscuse me, but I wanted to what you are doing to poor Ed.

Lion: (speaking using Ed) Rest asure Double D, he is fine like I said. I'm using your friend to comuncate to you and Eddy.

Eddy: Ok, but how do you know my name?

Lion: (speaking using Ed) I actually known you since you were a baby Eddy. But you were to young to remember me though.

Eddy was still confused to what the lion folding zord was talking about so the lion folding zord had Eddy and Double D to sit down as began to explain.

xxxScene Changexxx

Meanwhile in the woods next to the Park n Flush Trailer park, a glowing crack began to form on a tree, and from the tree came a strange creature it was small, had a squid shaped head and wielded a staff and from behind it came multiple humanoid creatures with different weapons.

?: Ooh-ah-ooh! At last, this has to where they live. Now Moogers, search all of the area (pulls out a picture of Ed, Edd and Eddy) and find these, don't let them escape. Master Xandred wants these three destroyed at once. Now Go!

As the Moogers spread out to find the Eds, from behind a fince looking through a hole was May Kanker. She saw the creatures through a peep hole in the fince and was worried about what those creatures did if they found her and her sisters' boyfriends. May began to sneak off and headed for the Cul-da-sac to warn the Eds, knowing that her sisters Marie and Lee's boyfriends she did not want to put her sisters in grave danger if the nighlok found her, so she decided to go herself with out her sisters.  
May headed back to her trailor and went inside, May saw her sisters inside, Lee was on the left side of the couch using a paintbrush to paint her nails, and Marie was on the floor watching TV.

Lee: What the hurry May?

May: (grins and sweats nerviously) Oh nothing much, I just need to get something is all. (heads for their bedroom)

Marie: Is it just me, or has me has May been acting weird?

Lee: (painting fingernails) She has always been strange in her own way Marie. That how she always been after all.

Marie: Yeah, I guess you're right.

Meanwhile in the Kankers' bedroom, May was reaching under their bed until she started to pull out a storage trunk. She opened the chest and pulled out a sword like the ones Eddy found, inside was a disk only it had a ape in different moving positions along with a folding zord only it was shaped like a triangle with a yellow color symbol on it. It opened up to the form of an ape and look at May.

May: Hey old friend, I know its been a while. Its looks like the time has come for us, I know the journey ahead will be rough but I know can do it. After a couple of minutes, she had packed her some fresh clothes and plenty of suplies for the journey ahead of her. After May finshed packing her suplies, she was about to go when her sisters stopped her.

Lee: (grins) Where are you May?

Marie: (points at May's Spin Sword) And whats with that sword you got there?

May: I'm going out for a while ok, its nothing inportment.

Lee: Than why do you have all that stuff?

May: Why do you even care anyway?

Marie: Hey Lee, maybe she is going on a romantic trip with Big Ed.

May: (sighs) No Marie, its not. (looks at her sisters with a serious look) Listen to me, I'm heading out. While I'm gone, stay inside and out of sight, don't let them find you.

Once May left, Lee and Marie were confused to what their sister said. But what really confused them the most was "don't let them find you". The two Kankers wondered what May meant by that. And who were they?

Marie: Who was May talking about Lee?

Before Lee could anwser, they heard a noise coming from the back of their trailer. Lee and Marie looked out through the Kitchen window to see a couple of moogers tearing a near by trailer apart. Lee and Marie were freaked out and ducked down to avoid being seen by the moogers.

Marie: (scared) What was those things Lee?

Lee: I don't know Marie, but we gotta get away before they reach are trailer.

Lee and Marie and for the door, but before Lee could open the door, it started to shake. Lee and Marie ran up to their room and hid inside just as the moogers busted down the door and entered the trailer along with Octoroo.

Octoroo: Ooh-ah-ooh! Search this place top from bottom and find her.

As the moogers started to tear up the Kankers' trailer, back at Eddy's house Lion has finished explaining to Eddy and Double D about how cunturies ago in Japan, Nighlok monsters invaded earth, but were defeated by samurai warriors with power symbols passed down from parent to child and how the nighlok have returned to carry on their ultimate plan to raise the Sanzu Rivers by creating sadness, misery and pain in humans to raise the Sanzu Rivers high enough to flood the entire planet.

Double D: (shocked) Good Lord, the Nighlok want to flood the entire planet?!

Eddy: (freaked out) What can we do? I too young and hansome to die!

Lion: (speaking through Ed) That is where you two and Ed here come in. You mast train to become Samurai and master your symbol power and stop the Nighlok before its to late.

Double D: Lion, its not that I don't want to help and all. But I'm sort of not built for physcial training all.

Before Lion could say anything else, they heard a knock from down stairs.

Eddy: I wonder who that could be.

Double D got up and went to anwser the door. When he open the door to see who it was, she was shocked to see it was none other than May Kanker and surprised to see it was just her with out her sisters Marie and Lee with her.

Double D: May?! Why are you here, and where are your sisters?

May: I came here to speak to you, Eddy and Big Ed. Also I didn't bring my sisters with me, I came here alone.

Eddy appered bihind Double D to see who was at the door and was shocked to see May Kanker here without her sisters with her because they always stayed together where ever they go.

Eddy: May?! What are you doing here?

May: Look Eddy, I know me and my sisters have been trouble to you all in the past but please here me out.

Before Eddy could protest against what May had to say, Double D stoped him and allowed May to continue what she has to say.

May: Double D, I came here to help you all aganist the Nighlok.

Double D: Hold on May, how is it that you know about the Nighlok?

May pulled the Ape Folding zord of her pocket and showed to Eddy and Double D who were surprised to see that May had one of the Folding zords.

Double: The Ape Folding Zord?! But how?

May: My Dad gave it to me along with the Spin Sword and Ape Disk before he left, my dad told me once that these have been in his family for generations that one day the time would come when I would need master my symbol power and skills as a Samurai. Ape lead me here and when I was lead to Eddy's House, I figured that Eddy was a samurai like me too.

Double D: Well May, Ed, Eddy and I haven't had the training like you so we lack the nessicary skills and all.

May: Speaking of Ed, where is he?

Ed comes down looking like he was back to normal with a big grin on his face.

Ed: Hiya guy, what happen... (sees May and freaks out) KANKER!

Double D: Wait Ed, May is not going to get you Ed.

Just before May could explain a glow started emmit from under a sewer lid and moogers started to appear along with Octoroo. The Eds were shocked but May only drew out her Spin Sword and held it up in defence.

Octoroo: Ooh-ah-ooh! We found you Rangers.

Eddy: Who the heck are you, squidface? (laughs)

Octoroo: (shakes with anger) I'm Octoroo, general of the Nighlok and you are going down rangers. (points staff at the Eds and May) GET THEM!

The Moogers run at the Eds and May, but May ran twords the Moogers and used her sword to attack and block attacks. The Eds were shocked to see that May could fight back and not be afraid of the moogers. Double D saw that May needed help and wanted to do something.

Double D: Eddy, we gotta help May.

Eddy: (shocked) Are you kidding Double D?! You want us to risk our lives fighting those monsters just to help a Kanker?! Thats Crazy! (looks to Ed) Right Lumpy?

Ed: No Eddy, only cowards run and abandoned others (grabs his spin sword and shouts) and Ed is no coward!

Ed runs to May and uses his sword to block an attack and attacks the moogers. Eddy and Double D were shocked that Ed was not only willing to fight the moogers but was also willing to help even a Kanker. Double D shook but grabbed his Spin Sword.

Double D: I may not be strong in physcial strength, (runs twords the moogers) But I'm willing to whats right.

Double D ran at the Moogers and attacked the Moogers, Eddy was surprised that Double D who was all brains and no brawns was fighting back. Eddy decided that if Ed and Double could be brave, than so cah. Eddy than joins his friends and May and joined in the battle. May and the Eds thought back against the moogers despite the  
Eds lack of training, they manange to take out the moogers one by one.  
May than pulled out her ape disk and her spin sword and it turns into a giant shurikin with black blades and the earth symbol in the center. May attached her power disk to the back of the giant shurikin and throws the giant shurikin at a couple of moogers and finishes them off.

May: Guys, grab your power disk and lets finsh this quick.

The Eds grabbed their Power Disk and their swords turn into differents weapons like May's did. Eddy's sword turn a giant sword with the fire symbol on it, Double D's spin sword turned into a bow that had the water symbol on it and didn't seem to come with any arrows and Eds spinsword sword turned into a spear with the wood symbol at the end with no point. The Eds saw what May did when her sword turned into the giant shurikin so the Eds did the same. Eddy attached his Lion Disk on the peg close to the bracing area, he than swung his sword at some moogers even defeating them. Double D saw that he needed to attach his dragon disk to the back over what looked like to Double D was a pump and sling propulsion system, that would explain why it didn't come with arrows. Double D attached the Dragon Disk and  
pulled the pump sling back and released a shot of water arrows at the moogers who fell in defeat. Ed attached his Bear Disk to the back of the spear and a small blade came out of the top, Ed began to grin as he spun himself holding his spear and slashing the moogers that tried to surround him, they began to fall as Ed's grin got bigger and jumped with joy and cheered.  
Octoroo was shocked to see that the moogers have been defeated by a bunch of kids, and three of them didn't have any skills or training as a Samurai. Octoroo had to escape and report this to Master Xandred right away.

Octo: Ooh-ah-ooh! This is bad, I got to report this to Master Xandred right away. (disappears)

Once Octo disappears from the Cul-da-sac, the Eds hear clapping as a man dressed in samurai robes appear.

?: Well done, you handle the moogers really without any trouble.

Double D: Thank you, but who are you?

?: My name is Ji, I came here looking for you all, especially you Eddy.

Eddy: But why are you looking for me, my friends and a Kanker?

Ji: (sighs) It's seems your parents never told you all everything. But I will explain it all soon enough. But first, you all did pack everything right.

After Double D asked Ji why, he explained that they will be going somewhere to train in the samurai way and to furthre ready them for anymore Nighlok attacks that come. May didn't have to pack because she already did before she met up with the Eds. The Eds went back to their own houses to tell their parents and pack suplise for the trip. Eddy came home to find his parents on the couch like they were waiting for them.

Eddy: Mom? Dad? Whats going on?

Eddy's Mom: Eddy, I never though this day would come, your father and I are so proud of you Eddy.

Eddy: What are you talking Mom? its like you and dad know about what happened today.

Eddy's Dad: Sit down son, its going to be a while.

As Eddy's parents began to explaain everything to him, Double D enters his bedroom to find that shirts, pants, socks, underwear, and even his ski hats along with toothbrushes, toothpaste and other inportent things were stacked nice and perfectly on his bed next to a travel bag. Double was confused why there was suplise on his bed until he saw a note laying against the stacked shrits. Double D picked up the note and saw it was from his parents.

Dear Eddward:  
If you are reading this note, than you must have finally learned about the tradition of our family. You see Eddward, the items you have like the Spin Sword, the Dragon Disk and the Dragon Folding Zord were treasures that have been in our family for generations since the acient times. Ji had told us that the Nighlok have attacked you and your friends and the Kanker girl, but you all managed to defeat them despite the fact that we never trained you yet, we are so proud of you. We packed clean clothes for you and all the things you need, stay clean and train hard Eddward, you are now tasked with carrying on the family legacy of being the next blue samurai ranger, make us proud son.

Love, Mother and Father

Ed was surprised to discover that his own family was from a long line of Samurai, and he was tasked with carrying on the legacy of his own family even though he didn't know about it until now. Double D started to shed tears but he sucked it up and promosed to make his family proud. After Double D packed up every thing his parents left him, he headed out to meet up with his friends and May. Soon the Eds met up with Ji and May, who were waiting for them. Eddy had two suit cases with all his clothes and Ed had a bag with clothes and his monster comics.

Ji: Well now are you all ready?

Ed: (laughs) Yep!

Double D: Indeed.

Eddy: (sighs) Yeah.

Double: What's wrong Eddy, a penny for your thoughs

Eddy: I'm fine, its nothing.

Double D: Are yuo sure Eddy?

Eddy: I sure Double D.

Ji: All right than, lets get going than.

Soon the Eds, May and Ji set off from the Cul-da-sac, Eddy looks back at the last time before heading off with the others on what would be the biggest Edventure of their lives.


End file.
